Amiga
by usakochiba01
Summary: Nadie dijo que amar sea facil, o que amemos a la persona correcta, pero, quien de nosotros se atreveria a decir que no lo haria, o que en su defecto no es correcto amar asi si eso es lo que te hace feliz, o te permite tener esperanza.
1. Chapter 1

_

* * *

_

Nadie dijo que amar sea facil, o que amemos a la persona correcta, pero, quien de nosotros se atreveria a decir que no lo haria, o que en su defecto no es correcto amar asi si eso es lo que te hace feliz.

***************** ******************** ************** ******************** *********** **********************

**AMIGA**

La gente corre por la acera buscando refugio de la pertinaz llovizna que moja la tarde, murmullos aquí y allá se escuchan mientras las calles se van vaciando, solo una solitaria figurad parada en la esquina finge que nada pasa, que la lluvia no la moja, un vistazo al reloj por quinceava vez le hace suspirar con cansancio y frustración, al fin vuelve sobre sus pasos y se refugia en una cafetería cercana, la campanilla de la puerta avisa su llegada y despacio, sin ganas toma asiento en una de las tantas mesas libres, con un ademan pide un café caliente y lo aprieta entre sus manos perdiendo su mirada en el liquido oscuro que llena la taza hasta que el sonido de una silla moviéndose le hace levantar la vista, sonríe ante la llegada, no es quien esperaba, pero sabia que esta persona entendería, su mirada se cristaliza mientras le escucha hablar en silencio mordiéndose los labios, las palabras no le son indiferentes a pesar de su expresión, sabe que quien habla tiene razón, eso no lo ha negado nunca, pero, ¿como hacerle entender lo que siente si aun no es claro para si?

_**Yahir***_

_**Amiga,**_

_**Perdona si hoy me meto en tu vida**_

_**pero te estoy sintiendo,**_

_**tan pérdida,**_

_**sin recordar que todo terminó.**_

-Estoy bien, en serio estoy bien

Su mano aprieta con confianza la mano que tiene enfrente, baja los ojos no queriendo ver la mirada de silencioso reproche que aquellos ojos le lanzan, una leve vibración le hace llevar su mano automáticamente al celular y con frustración lo vuelve a cerrar, no es aquello que espera

-sabes que soy tu amigo, lo sabes ¿verdad?

Sonríe cansadamente, lo sabe, sabe que sobre todas las cosas es él en quien confiara para contrale dudas, miedos y temores, y si se atreviera a ir mas allá quizás dejar atrás todo esto, pero sabe que no lo hará, él sobre todas las cosas es su amigo y apunto de llorar toma otro sorbo para ocultar las lagrimas mientras vuelve a escucharlo y deja que sea ahora el calor de sus manos las que calienten las suyas mientras su voz vuelve a proporcionarle consuelo

_**amiga,**_

_**bajó el telón que cierra**_

_**el fin del acto.**_

_**no aceptas que la historia**_

_**ha terminado.**_

_**de todo aquello nada te restó.**_

_**y el hombre**_

_**por quien te desesperas**_

_**y a quien llamas**_

_**aquel que siempre**_

_**buscas en tu cama**_

_**hace mucho tiempo**_

_**te olvidó**_

Él con infinito cuidado acomoda una hebra de cabello que se escapa de su peinado y se la acomoda detrás de la oreja con ternura, ella le sonríe levemente, le rompe el corazón verla así, mojada, temblando, pero sobre todo sufriendo, y un nudo en su garganta se vuelve a formar cuando ella ansiosa voltea al oír el sonido de la puerta para caer nuevamente en la melancolía al ver entrar a una pareja, él toma un sorbo de café mas por tener algo que hacer, para reprimir las ganas de abrazarle y decirle al oído aquí estoy, suspira y vuelve a hablar, sabe que sus palabras caerán en el vacio, mas aun así él habla

_**olvida**_

_**remóntate tu vida urgentemente**_

_**el tiempo pasa**_

_**y un día de repente,**_

_**te ves llorando**_

_**el tiempo que pasó**_

-por favor, por favor ya esto – sus manos vuelven a buscar las suyas, las siente frías al contacto y las frota suavemente buscando dale calor,

-gracias

-sabes que no te hace bien

-lo se

-sabes que te mereces mil cosas mejores que esperar aquí sola

-no estoy sola, tu estas conmigo

Él calla ante esto y ella le acaricia la mejilla

-gracia por estar conmigo, por apoyarme, y también por regañarme, sabes que tu eres mi trozo de cordura que me falta, pero también sabes que esto es mucho mas fuerte que yo.

_***yuridia***_

_**Amigo**_

_**yo te agradezco**_

_**por sufrir conmigo.**_

_**intento verme libre**_

_**y no consigo**_

_**él era tantas cosas para mí**_

_**a veces,**_

_**yo pienso tanto en ello**_

_**que me olvido.**_

_**que cualquier día pierdo**_

_**los sentidos**_

_**por no aceptar**_

_**que el sueño terminó.**_

-No me lo digas mas, tu sabes que yo lo se, y quisiera no sentirlo así, pero... - y una sonrisa amarga cruza por sus labios – no es así, lamento haberte llamado si esto te molesta pero no sabia…

-calla, sabes que cuando llames ahí estaré, es tan solo que deceso miles de cosas para ti y ninguna de ellas es que tu te sientas así como estas ahora, no podrías al menos hoy..

Ella mueve la cabeza negando antes de que la pregunta acabe, sabe lo que él pedirá así como sabe que ella no podrá.

-es tarde

dice el mirando como empieza a caer la noche y un nuevo aguijonazo de frustración se le clava en el pecho

-quizás su reunión aun no termina, por eso no contesta le celular, prometió que nos veríamos hoy, solo para recordar buenos tiempos, -suspira una chispa de alegría aparece en su mirada – son tantos, tenemos tanto de que hablar y mírame aquí, yo echa un manojo de nervios

-esta guapísima, lo sabes

_**si acaso**_

_**mi juventud perdiera**_

_**en este intento**_

_**en aguas de este llanto.**_

_**me perdonas**_

_**si guardo tu consejo sin oír**_

la sonrisa que ella le brinda hace palpitar su corazón, no es la misma con la que siempre soñó con la que ella le respondería cuando el al fin confesara cuanto la ama y que el pasado quedo atrás, bebe su café de un tirón, hoy es tan buen día como cualquier otro para decirle lo que lleva dentro desde hace mucho y el sonido del celular ahoga el sonido de su voz

-yo quería decirte que..

-espera – ella se levanta y nerviosa se lleva le mecho de pelo mojado detrás de la oreja mientras contesta –si, no, no hay problema aquí estoy

Él aprieta los labios y voltea ver afuera y su mirada se entrecierra por el dolor, sabe lo que viene

-no, no, sabia que estarías ocupado, acá en al cafetería, oh, ¿dos horas?

Ella voltea al sentir el suave reproche en su mirada, ella le sonríe a modo de disculpa y continúa hablando

-No, claro, claro, solo dime donde te alcanzo

El aprieta su mano y mueve negativamente la cabeza

-¿pasas por mi?, o si, te espero afuera, claro, 5 min, nos vemos

_**amigo**_

_**eres lo que más quiero y necesito**_

_**el aire que me falta y no respiro**_

_**Ahogándome en silencio**_

_**Si no está...**_

Él la observa colgar el teléfono con una nueva luz en la mirada, la ve recoger apresuradamente la bolsa, se alisa el mojado cabello y le sonríe, el esconde el dolor, ya no es nuevo, ya esta acostumbrado pero no por eso cada vez es mas fácil, quizás puede ser lo contrario, le sonríe en respuesta, ella aprieta su mano nerviosamente y pasa nerviosa su otra mano por ropa y cabello

-ohh, no estoy muy...

El la interrumpe y niega con una sonrisa

-no, estas fenomenal

-crees que…

El continua sonriendo mientras paga la cuenta, la acompaña afuera bajo una suave llovizna

-cinco minutos, solo espérame cinco minutos en lo que viene ¿si?

Los minutos pasan mas frio que la misma lluvia, la oscuridad cae sobre ellos mientras conversan de nada en especial, el se despoja del saco y se lo pone sobre los hombros

-no, no, te vas a mojar yo...

-deja ya, yo estoy cerca, a ti aun te falta un poco

ella vuelve a voltear como en los últimos 15 minutos de espera, él ahoga un suspiro de frustración al ver por fin doblar la esquina al coche que esperan

-gracias por acompañarme, por ser tan lindo conmigo

-sabes que para ti siempre, cuídate, si necesitas que...

-si, si, gracias

Ella ya lo ha dejado mientras abre la puerta del pasajero, el conductor le da un frio saludo e inmediata mente arranca, ella se despide con la mano y él se queda viendo perderse el auto en la oscuridad

***yahir***

**Amiga**

**si quieres desahogar, cuenta conmigo**

**y si quieres llorar, lloro contigo**

**amigo para todo**

**estoy aquí...**

**amiga**

* * *

ahhh, de vuelta yo por acá, en algún lado leí que un son-fic es realmente un fic sobre lo que te inspira la canción en si, y no es necesario poner la canción, definitivamente a mi me gusta mas poner la canción, ejem, (medio rejega la niña no?).

La canción se llama "amiga" la cantan Yuridia y Yahir. ¿la pareja? uumm, aun no decido si es un Lita -Andrew y el que va en el coche es Taiki, o quizas un Mina - Yaten - Armand , definitivamente no es un Serena - Darien - Seiya, si me imagino a Seiya consolando a Serena, pero no me imagino a Darien siendo tan cruel o tan debil como par no luchar por ella, se valen que opinen.

Y se me ocurre que desgraciadamente mas de uno ha estado en alguno de los dos lados, para desgracia nuestra, claro, que si alguna le ha tocado ser la que esta en el coche pues… que valor , jajaja.

Si, si, ando media fan de Lupita Dalesio, empezare a preocuparme cuando apoye a Paquita la del Barrio (mexicanas ustedes me entienden ;) )

Espero hayan pasado un feliz día del amor y la amistad.

Besos a todos y que tengan un excelente día.

P.d. mañana actualizo tanto "decisiones" como "la venganza" dense una vueltecita ¿va?, por cierto, ya saben, criticas, porras, desiluciones, peticiones, nueces para mi ardilla y reclamos de que tenga a dos bombones como Edward y Darien en MI cama, denle al boton de letras verdes ;)

Ahora si…

Millones de besos


	2. mi error, mi fantasia

Nadie dijo que amar sea fácil, o que amemos a la persona correcta, pero, quien de nosotros se atrevería a decir que no lo haría, o que en su defecto no es correcto amar así si eso es lo que te hace feliz., pero ¿cuando es correcto dar marcha atrás? o abandonar el sueño que no pudo ser y dar el siguiente paso, esa es una difícil decisión, atrevernos a ver nuestro propio error.

_**Mi error, mi fantasía**_

Ella le mira pagar la cuenta, él firma el recibo de la tarjeta de crédito y con un movimiento de cabeza despide al mesero quien le sonríe amablemente, sonrisa que es correspondida de la misma forma por ella, el ignora este intercambio se levanta de la mesa y espera a que ella le siga

-vamos, te paso a dejar a tu casa

-pense que…

Él sonríe medio disculpándose

-no, disculpa, tengo una reunión en una hora, simplemente hice un hueco en mi agenda para comer contigo

-¿quieres que te acompañe?

Él lanza una mirada rápida sobre su ropa levemente humeda y el cabello con restos de lluvia antes de contestar

-se me ocurre que no es… lo apropiado, en otras circunstancias, otra vez será

Recibe del mesero el boucher de la tarjeta y con un leve gesto de impaciencia le tiende la mano para que se levante de la mesa, sin esperarla él empieza a caminar hacia la salida sin percatarse que ella se queda parada mirando fijamente su espalda

_**Discúlpame, por suponerte especial**_

_**Por creer que eras mas alto que la luna**_

_**viví en una jaula de cristal, pero hoy**_

_**quiero volar, como ninguna.**_

Él le abre la puerta del coche y ella toma asiento espera que el coche se ponga en movimiento y rompe el silencio fingiendo cordialidad

-dime cuando es tu próxima reunión, puedo hacer arreglos y te acompaño

Él la mira entre sorprendido y molesto, vuelve la mirada al camino antes de responder

-no lo se, no lo creo, son cosas de la empresa, te aburrirías y no creo tener tiempo para atender te como te mereces, ¿esta bien si te llamo cuando me desocupe?

No espera respuesta y cambia la conversación a otros temas, ella aprieta las manos en su regazo y la ventanilla del auto le devuelve su reflejo ¿cuando se volvio ella así?, ¿Cuándo cambio él y dejo de prestarle atención? Quizás el problema es que él no cambio, ella esperaba mas de él, cosa que nunca sucedió, un suspiro escapa de sus labios sin poder contenerlos, él lo nota y alarga una mano para apretarle la suya y vuelve a la misma explicación de siempre, ella solo oye le principio, lo demás ya lo sabe de memoria y su mirada se pierde recordando el calor de otras manos

-mira, lo siento, otra vez será, algún día tu y yo podremos, mientras tanto debemos ir con calma, estas cosas tiene su tiempo…

_**Atiéndeme, no quieras darme explicación**_

_**yo deje que ocurriera la aventura**_

_**perdóname por darte el corazón**_

_**mi única intención, era ser tuya.**_

_**Cuanto antes, vete por favor**_

_**se te hace tarde, adiós...**_

el carro se estaciona frente a su casa, ella se queda quieta y el al fin baja del carro y le abre la puerta, ella no lo hizo con esa intención, el se nota molesto y apresurado, no es diferente de otras veces, solo que ahora ella se dio cuenta, la chaqueta que trae sobre los hombro se le resbala y el la toma al vuelo, nota que es de hombre y un filo de acero aparece en su mirada, un movimiento y la mano en la bolsa del saco le hace notar la vibración del celular, ella abre la boca pero el le gana la partida

-supongo que es de tu "amiguito" la chaqueta, me lo saludas cuando lo veas – al fin nota el inusual silencio de ella y la mira extrañado, donde están los clásicos "te entiendo no hay problema""no, no te preocupes, otra vez será", suspira y su actitud cambia

-oye hermosa, lo siento, pronto tendré mas tiempo y lo dedicare todo a ti, - toma su barbilla en sus manos y le levanta la mira – regálame una sonrisa y nos vemos pronto ¿si? – baja la cabeza para besarle y la vibración del teléfono hace que ella se separe

-lo siento

-no hermosa, el que lo siento soy yo. No..

Ella da un paso atrás y se suelta, pasa saliva con esfuerzo y empieza a hablar

-no deja, la que lo siente soy yo

La sonrisa de suficiencia de el y el encogimientos de hombros no se hace esperar solo que las siguientes palabras no le caen nada bien.

**(CORO)**

**Fue mi error, mi fantasía**

**aposte a un perdedor, así es la vida**

**fue mi error, mi fantasía**

**compartir lo más valioso**

**que tenía**

**fue mi error, mi fantasía**

**pretender que francamente me querías**

**fue mi error, mi fantasía**

**confundir amor total**

**con cobardía.**

-la que lo siente soy yo, por darte tanto tiempo que no sirvió para nada, por esperarte cuando no valía la pena, supongo que estas apurado, anda, de seguro te esperan ya, se te hace tarde déjame aquí que yo puedo hacer mi vida sin ti, solo que hasta ahora me di cuenta, tonta de mi pensé que eras indispensable, ya vi que no

-vamos, no seas tontita, otro día quizás, hoy no se pudo, no te la tomes conmigo, simplemente hoy fue un mal día, el trabajo, la familia, veras que pronto..

**Atiéndeme, no quieras darme explicación**

**yo deje que ocurriera la aventura**

**perdóname por darte el corazón**

**mi única intención**

**era ser tuya**

**cuanto antes, vete por favor**

**se te hace tarde, adiós...**

ella le escucha en silencio, el le frota los brazos mientras habla, de repente mira al cielo

-te parece si entramos al coche esta lloviendo y no quiero mojarme

-crees que se te pueda mojar el traje o despeinar por la lluvia?

La voz de ella esta cargada de cansancio, reproche e ironía, él tiene la decencia de ruborizarse al recordar como ella le espero bajo la lluvia, sonríe disculpándose y se topa con la frialdad de ella

-lo siento, lo siento, te prometo que pronto..

-es tarde

**(CORO)**

**Fue mi error, mi fantasía**

**aposte a un perdedor, así es la vida**

**fue mi error, mi fantasía**

**compartir lo más valioso**

**que tenía**

**fue mi error, mi fantasía**

él se pasa la mano por el pelo, ella nunca se vio mas hermosa y decidida que ahora, bueno, si, al principio eso fue lo que le atrajo de ella, pero ella siempre lo espero, se amoldo a él, ¿que cambio?, un leve destello pasa por sus ojos

-no me digas, y quieres que te lleve con tu amiguito para que te "consuele"

Una bofetada suena en el aire y ella levanta el mentón

-eso no fue por él, eso fue por ser tan tonto y tan estúpido, yo te tenia en un pedestal, me equivoque, no vales la pena, y si, agradezco poder contar con él como nunca pude contar contigo, es una lastima que haya perdido mi tiempo contigo teniéndolo a alguien como mi amigo a mi lado.

él le devuelve la mirada furioso, a punto de replicar el celular vuelve a vibrar, ella mueve la cabeza haciendo señal de que conteste, el frunce el gesto ante la insistencia, la toma de la mano mientras contesta

-si?, no, no ahora, estoy en algo importante, si. Se que voy tarde..

ella sonríe amargamente y se suelta de su mano, con los labios esboza las palabras

"cuidate" y se da la vuelta para dirigirse a los escalones que le llevaran a su puerta

-te llamo en cinco, si, te dije que ya voy, si, si besos a ti también – cuelga – espera yo.. dejame que..

Ella se encuentra parada en la puerta lo ve y contesta el teléfono

-hola, si, gracias, si llegue bien, no tonto un poco de lluvia no hace mal a nadie, estoy bien estoy bien, gracias por preocuparte – una mirada dirigida a él acompaña las ultimas palabras - ¿él?, no el ya se fue, tenia cosas mas importantes y yo no había dado cuenta, ¿ te invito un café si…

El da un paso hacia ella y lo único que encuentra es el sonido de la puerta al cerrase frente a ,si toca y nadie le abre, adentro puede escuchar la suave risa de ella, vuelve a tocar y su celular vuelve a vibrar, una ultima mirada a la puerta cerrada y contesta

-te dije que en cinco minutos llegaba

Arranca el coche con frustración y vuelve una ultima mirada, la ve a través de la ventana parada aun con el celular en la mano y riendo un poco, traga en seco y un leve cosquilleo en los ojos le hace acelerar mientras el celular vuelve a sonar una vez mas

Ella adentro le ve partir y se deja caer permitiendo al fin que las lagrimas la inunden, al otro lado una voz preocupada le habla y es lo único que la sostiene, el sonido de esa voz al otro lado.

**Pretender q francamente me querías**

**Fue mi error, mi fantasía**

**confundir amor total**

**con cobardía...**

**no es culpa mía.**

* * *

Sii, yo de vuelta, lo se, lo se, dije que era de un solo capitulo pero Isa me comento una idea que me pareció muy buena y entonces este minific se vuelve de tres capítulos, aja, la tercera canción ya fue elegida gracias nuevamente a Isa, y terminamos con el punto de vista del "amigo".

Y ahora si que salga paquita la del barrio, se me ocurre que lo que le paso a "este sujeto" realmente fue muy poco, quizás el darse cuenta de lo que dejo ir, pero.. para ese si no se me ocurre ninguna canción, jajaja

¿el nombre de la pareja? Uummmm, aun no lo se.

Algunos fics salen muy fácilmente cuando tomo una idea que los detona, una frase, una canción o un a petición es la chispa para poner a trabajar a mi ardilla, espero les guste como va esto.

La canción: mi error mi fantasía

Canta: Edith Márquez

recuerden darle al botoncito de letras verdes va?, muchas muchas gracias atodas aquellas que han dejado su coment, no sean malas y dejen mas ok?

Millones de besos a todos.


	3. no me doy por vencido

Nadie dijo que amar sea facil, o que amemos a la persona correcta, pero, quien de nosotros se atreveria a decir que no lo haria, o que en su defecto no es correcto amar asi si eso es lo que te hace feliz, asi como que no es correcto pensar que al final todo puede terminar bien para alguien.

***************** ******************** ************** ******************** *********** **********************

**AMIGA**

**yo no me doy por vencido**

El camino es largo, él corre y corre entre la lluvia aunque esta le moje, sin importarle mas que la llamada que no se corte, habla y habla esperando que la próxima vuelta sea la ultima, desesperado toca la puerta y su corazón se para cuando ella no le abre, al fin después de una eternidad la puerta se abre lentamente y vislumbra un mechón de su cabellos, sonriendo empuja la puerta y ella le sonríe entre lagrimas, él solo abre los brazos y le quita el celular al que aun se aferra ella murmurando palabras de consuelo

-todo va a estar bien, ya lo veras, todo va a estar bien, te lo prometo

la toma entre sus brazos con facilidad , con un pie cierra la puerta y la lleva en brazos hasta la cama, ella solo se aferra a su camisa y él la deposita despacio en esta, trata de soltarse pero ella solo se acurruca aun mas en su pecho, él se sienta junto a ella y los sollozos que salen de su pecho le desgarran el alma.

-no era cierto, nada fue cierto, todo, todo fue una maldita mentira, todo

Y su voz se rompe en sollozos nuevamente ahogando su respiración y su paz, él la abraza mas fuerte murmurándole palabras de consuelo contra su pecho, así permanecerá toda la noche junto a ella, limpiando sus lagrimas, odiando a aquel que la lastimo y rogando al cielo que ella este bien pronto.

Los parpados pesan una tonelada, la garganta duele pero se niega a abrir los ojos, hasta escuchar su voz

-arriba floja, son las 12:00 del día y tenemos que comer

Ella abre los ojos y lo ve

-¿del día? Pero, ¿pero no tenias tú una reuni…

Él le pone un dedo sobre los labios

-ehh, nada importa mas que estés bien, ya llame y la pospuse, es mas, pedí permiso tres días y como después viene puente largo pues..

Él se encoge de hombros y le sonríe, ella toma su mano y se siente mejor.

_**Me quedo callado  
Soy como un niño dormido  
Que puede despertarse  
Con apenas sólo un ruido  
Cuando menos te lo esperas  
Cuando menos lo imagino  
Sé que un día no me aguanto y voy y te miro  
**_

Una semana después:

Él toma su mano junto a una taza de café, le sonríe a ella quien toma una taza de café ente sus manos, la tele lanza anuncios que nadie hace caso y él vuelve a acariciar su cabello que se desparrama por sus pierna mientras ella suspira

-¿ya estas mejor?

Ella sonríe triste antes de contestar

-casi, casi no duele – aprieta su mano – gracias por estar aquí

-el tiempo que tu quieras, siempre si así lo quieres

Elal sonríe mas, le abraza y le pasa un tazón de palomitas

-uumm, tanto como para otra peli de julia Roberts

-ehhh, abusas de mi

Ella le sonríe y se seca la nariz con un pañuelo

-si, pero yo soy la que esta de duelo

Y las lágrimas vuelven a cuajar sus ojos

-ehhh, tontita, vamos, no llores

Él la abraza aun mas fuerte y activa el mando del dvd haciendo comentarios chuscos, ella vuelve a sonarse la nariz mientras se acurruca en su pecho, él suspira y le besa la cabeza y los dos fingen sumergirse en la película

_**Y te lo digo a los gritos  
Y te ríes y me tomas por un loco atrevido  
Pues no sabes cuanto tiempo en mis sueños has vivido  
Ni sospechas cuando te nombré  
**_

Un mes después

-¿ir a bailar? Pero tú estas loco

-nop. A ti te encanta bailar y yo se que esto no te lo vas a perder

-no, no creo, no tengo ganas, quizás otro día..

Él saca unos boletos detrás de su espalda

-aja, pero, veras, estos – le enseña los boletos – estos solo sirven para hoy

-noooo, nooo, como conseguiste esos, yo no pude, ahhhhhh, vamos, vamos, vamosss, ¿Por qué no me dijiste antes? No me va a dar tiempo de arreglarme, estoy una facha, diablos no vamos a llegar, te matare por esto.

Ella corre hacia la recamara empezando a botar ropa tras ropa del closet y la voz de él le hace mirarlo fijo

-tu siempre estarás hermosa te pongas lo que te pongas.

_**  
Yo, yo no me doy por vencido  
Yo quiero un mundo contigo  
Juro que vale la pena esperar, y esperar y esperar un suspiro  
Una señal del destino  
No me canso, no me rindo, no me doy por vencido  
**_

6 meses después

-vamos

Él la mira fijo y niega con la cabeza

-no, creo que ese día tengo..

Ella le pega un manotazo en el brazo mientras el voltea el sillón frente al escritorio

-si todavía no te digo que día es, tramposo. ¿por favor?, por favor, por favor, por favor

Él suspira

-sabes que ahí estará él verdad?

Ella agacha la cabeza

-si, por eso te necesito a ti

Él toma un papel del escritorio ocultándole los ojos

-por favor por favor, por favor

Un suspiro de derrota sale de él y ella aplaude emocionada

-¿Cuándo es eso?

_**Tengo una flor de bolsillo,  
Marchita de buscar a una mujer que me quiera  
Y reciba su perfume hasta traer la primavera  
Y me enseñe lo que no aprendí de la vida  
Que brilla más cada día,  
Porque estoy tan sólo a un paso de ganarme la alegría  
Porque el corazón levanta una tormenta enfurecida  
Desde aquel momento en que te ví…  
**_

Los dos entran del brazo al salón ella va resplandeciente, él de traje de noche, todos les saludan, ella es muy querida en su trabajo, él no se queda atrás, pasan al salón dejando atrás los murmullos

-que ella no andaba con..

-si, pero nunca le hizo caso,,,

-que él no estaba..

-ja, te apuesto que ella lo sabia

-pues no perdió con el cambio

Él le sonríe a ella, ella se olvida de todo y disfruta la velada, él baila magníficamente, ella se deja llevar encantada, la risa brota fácil de sus labios y sus ojos brillan atrayendo la atención de más de uno

-bailas muy bien ¿Cuándo se te quito lo patoso amigo?

-cuando crecí amiga, pero, tu tampoco lo haces mal

-claro, yo desde siempre, solo que no sabia que tu bailabas así

-y lo que me falta por decirte de mi

Ella tiembla un poco entre sus brazos, de pronto es como si le viera por primera vez, un toque en su espalda le vuelve a tierra

-buenas noches, me permites

Los dos voltean al escucharle, él le pregunta con la mirada, ella asiente con la cabeza, él con renuencia la suelta, antes de alejarse le murmura al oído

-estaré cerca

Ella le sonríe en señal de confianza, y es tomada en brazos por aquel que la hizo llorar tanto

-¿como has estado? En al oficina me dijeron que apenas ascendiste, felicidades

-gracias – ella mueve la cabeza mientras una sensación extraña la recorre

-no pensé que lo lograras, pero, bien por ti

Ella recuerda otras palabras en su mente

_-ascendí, ascendí, no me lo creo_

_-tontita, te lo mereces, solo tu dudabas, yo estaba seguro _

Él frunce el ceño un poco, la mirada de ella ha cambiado, la luz que envuelve sus ojos no es la misma y de pronto nota que ella busca algo con la mirada

-oye, como vez si la próxima semana nos reunimos, ya sabes por los viejos tiempos, puedo mover dos o tres citas y..

-no, ¿te parece bien mañana a la hora de comida?

-ehh, no, no creo, tengo una reunió que…

_Ella abre los ojos y lo ve_

_-¿del día? Pero, ¿pero no tenias tú una reuni…_

_Él le pone un dedo sobre los labios_

_-ehh, nada importa mas que estés bien_

Ella se separa un poco de él, le sonríe, lo recorre con la mirada

-gracias pero no, que estés bien, cuídate

-oye, espera, si quieres..

Ella ya no le escucha, con paso seguro se dirige al otro extremo del salón buscando a si amigo, llega junto a el y le toma del brazo

-¿nos vamos?

-¿estas bien? Paso algo?

-solo que ya se lo que quería saber, ¿me llevas a casa?, muero por una hamburguesa

-¿doble con papas?

Los dos abandonan el salón con una mirada siguiéndoles, el que se quedo atrás sonríe desconcertado al verlos partir, alguien le palmea el hombro y él vuelve a su mascara habitual.

_**Yo, yo no me doy por vencido  
Yo quiero un mundo contigo  
Juro que vale la pena esperar, y esperar y esperar un suspiro  
Una señal del destino  
No me canso, no me rindo, no me doy por vencido  
**_

8 meses después

-anda prueba

él le mira extrañado

-tu nunca cocinas

-hoy es especial

-¿no moriré en el intento?

-tontooooooooooooo, prueba ya

Él mira el pastelillo con desconfianza, al fin toma una cuchara y muerde una porción

-cocinas horrible

Ella se sujeta el estomago mientras ríe a carcajadas y le obliga a toma otra mordida, el aun dudando muerde nuevamente

-te dije, creo que no cerniste esto, hay una pie…

Él guarda silencio, lo que se saca de la boca es un solitario, ella deja de reír y se pone junto a él, mirándole a los ojos, se inclina y le besa en los labios

_**Este silencio esconde demasiadas palabras  
No me detengo, pase lo que pase seguiré  
**_

10 meses después

Él camina presuroso a la oficina, su mujer no deja de llamar, suspira y a su memora vuelve a "ella", ¿y si la llama?, aun no olvida el aroma de ella entre sus brazos, cierto que hace rato no se ven pero si ella no sintiera nada no habría huido del baile, piensa si le debe llamar o no y una risa familiar llama su atención al otro lado de la calle, es "ella",

-vaya, la llame con el pensamiento

Satisfecho da un paso hacia el otro lado pero se detiene al instante al ver la escena completa, ella esta abrazada a un hombre quien le sonríe cariñosamente

-su maldito amigo

Las palabras se le atoran, a punto de llamarle a gritos ella se para de puntitas y se cuelga del cuello de él besándolo en los labio, él la toma por la cintura y la besa, ella le suelta y acaricia el ramo de rosas riendo encantada, él alza su mano y la lleva hasta sus labios, el movimiento le permite ver el solitario que ella luce en su dedo anular, sin darse cuenta deja caer el celular que traía en la mano y un liquido extraño corre por su cara, de un manotazo limpia la lagrima y se da la vuelta sintiéndose derrotado por primera vez en la vida

-oye "amiga"

Ella sonriente voltea a verlo sonriendo aun oliendo las rosas

-dime "amigo"

- te amo

Ella se cuelga nuevamente de su cuello

- yo también te amo

Se besan lentamente, saboreando un futuro que se ve eterno, ella juguetona se separa y le sonríe, el entorna los ojos y le habla en el mismo tono

-dime, sabes que tus deseos son ordenes

Ella gira los ojos, le piensa un poco

-me amas?

-muchísimo

-me encanta que me digas que me amas

-te amo

-me encanta mas que me digas que digas mi nombre y luego que me amas

Él carcajea encantado, le toma por la barbilla

-te amo y no necesito decir tu nombre, te amo toda a ti, cada centímetro, tu nombre solo es una milésima de lo que te amo

Dicho esto baja su boca y sin soltarse le besa entregándole los años que estuvo esperando por ella

_**Yo, yo no me doy por vencido  
Yo quiero un mundo contigo  
Juro que vale la pena esperar, y esperar y esperar un suspiro  
Una señal del destino  
No me canso, no me rindo, no me doy por vencido**_

* * *

cancion: no me doy por vencido

canta: luis fonzi

Siiiii, y así termina esta pequeña historia, dos personas enamoradas y felices, y aquel que la desprecio sufriendo como la rata que se merece, jajaja

Gracias miles por sus mensajes, gracias especialmente a Isa que me dio la idea de continuar esto, y aunque no use la canción que me dio, espero que haya quedado satisfecha.

Gracias a anahim que es mi porrista oficial, mami, tqm

¿ los nombres? Uffff, todos los que me dijeron me encantaron, ¿si yo tengo uno? Sip, pero, se me ocurre que tiene un poco de todas las parejas antes mencionadas y se vale imaginármelas una diferente cada vez que lo leo. Aparte que es un mini-mini-homenaje al fic "ella" que se encuentra entre mis favoritos, felicitaciones a la autora que escribe grandioso, mátenme, en este segundo no recuerdo su nombre, jajaja

Espero les guste tanto como me gusto a mi este final

No olviden darle click al botoncito blanco de letras verdes, es el alimento de mi ardilla

Millones de besos a todos.


End file.
